Closer to You
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: "I have strong feelings for you, Drina, and I want nothing more than to be with you. I want to get to know you inside and out. All I want to do is get closer." HeathSlaterxOC. oneshot.


Disclaimer: I only own Audrina.

A/N: Its a Heath one shot. Yay! Enjoy. Read & review!

* * *

Heath watched as she entered catering with Wade and Drew. She was laughing. Knowing that she was brought a smile to Heath's lips. After their talk, he had rarely, if ever saw her smile anymore. He was beginning to think she had forgotten how.

Feeling like she was being watched, Audrina tore her eyes away from Wade and Drew, only to find that Heath was staring at her. She brought her attention back to her friends and sighed. Ever since they had decided to be friends it had been like this between them. They still spoke to each other, but every word hurt Audrina.

"You've got to tell him how you feel, Drina." Drew pointed out. "He's always staring at you like a lost puppy."

Wade smacked his friend upside the head, shooting him a look not to say anything more. Heath had been a touchy subject with Drina and Wade thought his friend was aware of that. Clearly, he wasn't.

"What? He's always looking at her like that." Drew rubbed the back of his head. "When she's not looking, he's staring at her. When the two of them talk at the makeup stand he tries to flirt up a storm with her."

"Shut it, Drew." Wade muttered.

"I'm being honest."

"That's ok, Wade." She reassured him. "Drew's right. Ever since we talked things out everything changed. I fell for him, but I can't be in a relationship knowing he isn't over his last girlfriend. I would be paranoid, wondering if he's thinking about his ex, seeing her, or calling her on the side. If I'm in a relationship I want it to be us one hundred percent."

"Did you tell him that?"

Audrina turned away from them and allowed her eyes to fall on Heath. Justin had since joined him and the two were deep in conversation. Whatever the matter was, it was something serious. The sad look in Heath's eyes tipped her off, causing her heart to melt. She didn't like seeing him sad.

"No." Her eyes were still on him, trying to read his lips. "I don't want him to know. Heath finds out about any of this then he'll be prone to jump into something with me."

"Sounds like you're afraid." Wade smirked, knowing that something had to happen.

"I'm afraid I'll jump right in with him." Audrina admitted, turning to face the two men once more.

Drew smirked as he gently pressed his palms against her upper back. "Nothing like taking a plunge and seeing what happens. Heath!" He shouted, pushing Audrina forward.

Heath and Justin looked across the room to see an annoyed Audrina standing there, with Wade and Drew sprinting away from her. They watched as she stood there and looked at them. Before, Heath could call out to her, she left, not looking back once.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know." Heath shrugged, getting up. "I better go see what the deal is."

"Do you know where to find her?" Justin wondered, hoping Heath would finally talk to her. "You're really hung up on her and I would hope you would be up front with her."

"There's only a few places where she would be; with Wade and Drew, the divas locker room, or by hair and makeup." Heath rattled off. "Seeing as how its closer to showtime, she's probably doing make up for Barbie or something."

Audrina smiled when the last diva left. She was finally finished with everyone for now. Being free for a little bit gave her time to watch the show from the monitor backstage.

"Drina!"

Startled, she dropped the make up brushes. Muttering curses to herself, she started to pick them up. Just as she was about to finish another hand grabbed the last brush and handed it to her. Audrina muttered a quick thanks and looked up to see who it was.

"Heath? Hi." She awkwardly choked out, getting up and placing the brushes on the table. "Did you need help with anything? I know you don't need any make up."

He stared on in disbelief, wondering if she was really ignoring the entire situation. His heart was in shambles and she seemed to be staring straight through him. Didn't she see the hurt in his eyes? The frown on his face was impossible to miss. How could she be so one dimensional?

Meanwhile, Audrina felt the need to turn away from him, suddenly finding her makeup station to be in disarray. The hurt on his face was noticeable and in turn it was making her feel worse. Had he not mentioned anything about his ex beforehand, then they would very well be together now.

"I just wanted to talk." Heath took a seat in the chair placed in front of the table. "Its been a while and I was starting to wonder if you were alive."

"Of course, I'm alive." She smirked, trying to hide her emotions.

"I noticed that when I saw you in catering."

"About what Drew did, I'm sorry." Audrina apologized. "He shouldn't have done that."

Not being able to take the awkward conversation anymore, Heath got up and walked towards her until her back hit the wall. His hands connected with the wall, blocking her from making any kind of exit. It was time to put all the bullshit aside and talk about everything. She had been acting weird and he wanted to know why. His feelings for her were made clear, while she never indicated what she felt. Frustrations were building inside of him everyday and wanted to desperately to find out how she felt.

"You should get going, Heath. The show is starting." She said, hearing the opening fireworks going off. "Wade probably has some type of game plan he wants to talk to you about."

"He can wait." Heath whispered. "Besides, I'm not on until much later in the night."

"Go warm up." Audrina suggested, trying to find a way to get rid of him.

"I'm not leaving until we talk. We decided to be friends. Well, more like you decided and walked away." He replied, his face inching towards hers. "I admitted to you how I felt and you did nothing. Without any reason you just randomly started calling the shots. I have strong feelings for you, Drina, and I want nothing more than to be with you. I want to get to know you inside and out. All I want to do is get closer. Don't you see that?"

Her heart started racing. These were all things that she knew and deep down inside she felt the same way he did. However, there was the nagging feeling of him still being stuck on his ex in the back of her mind. Sure, he said he had feelings for her and wanted to get closer to her, but that still didn't make Audrina feel less apprehensive. To protect herself, she thought it was best they remain friends. He would _never_ know how she felt.

"I understand what you're saying, but I don't feel that way." Audrina lied. "There never can be an us."

"Why did you kiss me that night?" His eyes connected with hers. "That night in the park I could have sworn I felt a spark between us. I've never felt that with any girl I've been with. You're lying to me Audrina. Something is holding you back. The fear of getting hurt is keeping you from me."

He was right, there was no doubt about that. Yes, she was afraid of getting hurt by him for that whole deal with his ex. But, there was also her own experiences with relationships to add to the problem. Being with him would make her complete, but there was something holding her back. It was better he give up on her and find someone else. Audrina was willing to lose him and instead of string him along.

"There's nothing keeping me from you. I felt nothing that night. Whatever you felt was all in your head." Audrina looked away from him. "I don't want to hurt you, Heath. You're a such a sweetheart and hurting you is the last thing I want to do. Its better I be up front than string you along. Move on from me. You'll find someone better. I don't have any romantic feelings for you, we're meant to be friends."

"Tell me."

"There's nothing to tell." Audrina blinked back her tears. "The closest you'll get to me is by being my friend." That being said, she pushed his arm down and left him to his thoughts.

Heath kept his head down as he let her go. When she was gone, his fists connected with the wall. She was lying, he knew she was. Kisses like the one they shared doesn't happen to just anybody. For whatever reason, Audrina was holding herself back and it was angering him.

Sighing, he left for his locker room. Audrina wanted him to move on so bad, then he would try to. What she didn't realize was that he would always try and find ways to be with her. There was something there and he was determined to find it. He would get closer to her.

* * *

A/N: Poor Heath.


End file.
